Sailing by an Empty Vessel
by DeerBones
Summary: "His melancholy eyes caught the moonlight, refracting it off his molten silver irises. She was drowning in a mercury vortex." Touka is reunited with Kaneki. Things get... well, heated. Part two of 'Come Morning, She Was Gone', or it can stand alone as a one-shot. Post Aogiri. Touken smut.


**_A/N:_** This is a second piece to 'Come Morning, She Was Gone', but I'm uploading it separately so I don't have to change part one's rating. I'll see you at the end for another A/N !  
**::This story is rated M! Warning: Smut!::**

* * *

_He was an empty ship and she was the sea._

* * *

Her stomach did a violent flip when she walked into her apartment to find someone standing in the centre of her living room. The intruder's white hair glowed in the moonlight shining through her window. His head casually turned to look over his shoulder at her.

How dare he. How dare he show up unannounced after she'd spent months trying to forget about him. How dare he open up her heart the way he did and suddenly abandon it, exposed and vulnerable. How dare he leave...

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed through gritted teeth, injecting sour venom into her words.

"I-" she didn't feel like letting him finish. In a heartbeat she was across the room, about to throw a wicked punch at his jaw. She wanted to hear a satisfying crunch, but her fist collided with the open palm he swiftly threw up, "Touka, listen."

She snarled, "I won't," she continued to barrage him with more punches, which he effortlessly evaded. "I won't, I won't, _I won't!"_

She suddenly found herself pinned against the wall, her wrists being pushed against the its cold surface on either side of her head, "Touka, please," his voice wasn't even the same any more.

She struggled against him, but he was a great deal stronger now. She had heard the rumours about him floating through the 20th Ward. He was a killer, he was a powerful ghoul to be reckoned with, he was a cannibal.

"Let me go," she snapped as she writhed in his grasp. He ignored her and held fast.

"Look at me," she disobeyed and stared angrily at the floor. In a flash he removed one of his hands from her arm and grabbed her chin. Before she could retaliate her head was tilted up and her eyes met his.

Her will to fight withered and she froze when she finally looked at him, _really_ looked at him. His melancholy eyes caught the moonlight, refracting it off his molten silver irises. She was drowning in a mercury vortex.

"Touka, I," he let go of her chin and grabbed her hand. "I couldn't stay away. I miss you and I just... I really need this," he lifted her hand up and placed it on his head.

He held it there until she faintly grasped his hair, his name barely a whisper on her lips. He exhaled a long, unsteady breath like a weight had just been lifted off him and he rested his forehead on her shoulder. She wanted to yell at him, scream for all the injustice he'd done her, but she couldn't make the anger resurface. She didn't want to lose this contact that she'd so longed for.

They stood there in the dark for what seemed like centuries. Eventually, he turned his head and his breath exploded against her neck. Her tides of agitated comfort immediately turned to a confusing stimulation. She silently gasped at the intense feeling the simple action awakened in her. Her hand ceased its ministration and she suppressed what would have been an undignified whimper.

"Don't stop," he mumbled as he let his body slump against her.

She wanted to snap at him for showing up at her home uninvited and bossing her around, but she was weak. "S-sorry," she resumed caressing his head, softly scraping her nails against his scalp.

He hummed deep in his throat and let his hands fall from her shoulders to grip her waist.

"Kaneki?" she tried to make her voice to be strong, but against her will it was only a wisp.

He raised his head to her ear and pushed her body flush against the wall with his own, "I want you, and I'm finally no longer scared to show you how I feel," and his teeth latched onto her earlobe.

Flares of pleasure erupted inside of her like fireworks and she tangled her fingers harshly into his hair. This time she couldn't quell the sensual sound that fell from her mouth.

He must have took that as an invitation because he began to kiss, suck, and gently bite the delicate skin of her neck. All of the lines she had drawn and walls that she had built around herself suddenly cracked and crumbled around her like sandcastles. All she could think about was how she had bitterly dreamed of this moment so many times while he was gone, and how his tongue against her felt infinitely better than what she could ever imagine.

She wrapped her arm around the small of his back and he pulled away to look at her.

"Don't you dare stop," she warned savagely, feeling a little bit more like herself. This is what she wanted, and like hell he was going to deny her it.

He leaned in and caught her bottom lip between his teeth, running his tongue along it. "I didn't plan to," he mumbled against her before kissing her hard and feverishly.

He didn't wait long to coax her mouth open and run his tongue along hers. She dug her nails into his back and, without even thinking, ground herself into his groin. He moaned into her mouth and Touka was surprised her body didn't just combust right then and there. Her action seemed to have tipped him over the edge, as one of his hands move down to squeeze her rear, and the other grabbed her thigh and hiked her leg up over his hip.

He began attacking her neck with fervour as he pressed his hips into her, and now she could feel _him_ pressed up against her as well and it was almost too much to bear. This was uncharted territory, and it was frightening, but she needed more. More skin, more contact, more him.

"Kaneki," she gasped.

"Mmm?" he hummed as his tongue glided just under her ear.

"More," she had to pause while he grinded against her again. "Oh god, I need more."

He showed his agreement by dropping her leg, stepping away, and pulling her shirt over her head. Then his hands were all over her. Her sides, her back, he ran his finger tips up and down her stomach, and she found the sounds of his skin brushing hers extremely pleasing, but it wasn't enough.

She assaulted his mouth with hers, grabbed his shoulders, and began pushing him across the room. He went without complaint and when the backs of his legs hit her bed he swiftly turned them both around, pushing her down onto it. He took her off shoes and helped her out of her pants.

She knelt on the edge of her bed and fisted his shirt, "Hardly fair. I'm half naked and you're fully clothed," and at her protest he pulled the offending garment off and then her mouth was on his again.

Her hands trailed down his body. He most certainly wasn't the weak and frail boy she consoled so many months ago. Her fingers drifted over tough, hard muscle and it was thrilling. She found his jeans, undoing the button and unzipping them slowly before pulling them down. He kicked them off, as well as his shoes, and threw them somewhere into the dark room.

In the blink of an eye she was laying with her back against the bed, his body hovering over her. His hand snaked down between them and his thumb began to massage the sensitive skin underneath her navel. His other hand palmed her breast through her bra and she arched her back off the bed, allowing him to unclasp the stupid thing. She slid it off and his hand immediately began where it left off. She whimpered encouragements and he hooked his fingers under her panties. She lifted her lower half and he slid that off too.

He leaned back on his knees, and Touka had to fight the urge to cover up her body. She felt embarrassed being completely exposed before him. No walls, no barriers, no clothes. However, as she watched him looking down at her through hooded eyes that were dark with lust and desire, her doubts and fears were extinguished.

He lowered himself back over her, and gently nipped his way from her belly button back to her lips. Her nails raked down his back and wriggled under the hem of his boxer shorts, "Take those off," he growled between kisses, "and there will be no stopping me."

"If you ever were going to stop," she said, also between kisses, "I'd kill you."

She felt him smirk against her mouth and she pulled down his boxers. She ran her eyes up and down his body. His chest was heaving and his arousal was clearly evident.

"Are you going to make me wait all day, idiot?" she snarled.

He grabbed her thighs roughly and positioned them on his hips. He held himself and got into position at her entrance. He looked at her as if needing confirmation and she nodded. He entered her slowly. It hurt, as she expected it to, but the sensation of his most sensitive area against her own was overwhelming. She cried out in both pain and immense pleasure. Instantly his mouth was at her neck, kissing, sucking and nipping again as if apologizing for hurting her. His breath was as ragged as hers and she tentatively rolled her hips. He moaned loudly and bit into her shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. She realized that she was now having sex with a dangerous cannibal, but instead of feeling disgusted, she found it exhilarating. She rolled her hips again and he bit down harder, thrusting into her.

He was slow at first, but together they found a quick rhythm that had them both delirious. She was gasping with each thrust, and he was grunting in her ear. She could feel herself reaching her end and she dug her nails into the muscles in his back and he _purred._ With his right hand he reached between them and began rubbing her and- _oh god this is it. _

In a white hot, quivering flash she reached her climax. She slowly came down just in time to watch him reach his own. His hand had moved from between them to seize her thigh while the other tangled in the sheets by her head. A strangled "Touka," left his lips and then his teeth were in her flesh again. When he finished, his body collapsed onto hers and they both struggled to catch their breath. He lifted his head and dragged his nose across her cheek until his mouth was moving against hers in a lazy kiss. The taste of her own blood was mingled with his saliva, and she didn't know how to feel about that.

He rolled off of her and they lay side by side for a long moment. Touka was fixated on the sound of her calming heartbeat, reliving in her mind the fantasy they just brought to life, when Kaneki brought her back to reality, "Touka?" he asked, his voice deliciously raspy.

"Yes?" her voice was a little rough around the edges itself.

"Could I lay with my head on your chest?"

A hot pang of nostalgia spread out within her chest. She looked into his eyes and could suddenly feel the waves of loneliness and neglect rolling off of him, almost like before, but seemingly unbridled now. Maybe he was a monster, but that sad, motherless boy was still in there somewhere.

"Okay," she breathed simply.

He rolled onto his side and placed his head on her chest, much like the first time, but also completely different. He was no longer the timid, tentative black haired Kaneki she had once known. He was now confident and collected as he wrapped his arm around her stomach and tangled his legs with hers. But like the last time, it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Touka lay awake for as long as she could. Listening to, and feeling him breath against her. Feeling his soft hair and skin. She wanted make this moment last forever, immortalize it, but her eyelids were beginning to droop and it was getting increasingly harder for her to fight the fatigue. She fell asleep comforted by comforting him.

:::

When she awoke the next morning, her bed was cold, empty. Kaneki was long gone, and suddenly so was her happiness. She mentally punished herself for not seeing this coming, it should have been obvious.

She got up and opened her window, breathing in the cold rainy air, trying to calm her emotions before they boiled over. "You idiot," she snarled at the empty street, "_IDIOT!_ If you don't come back soon, I swear I will kill you." Screaming did little to quell her anger, but it felt good.

She stomped away from the window and towards the bathroom. She had exams to get ready for and she wasn't going to mope over stupid Kaneki Ken. She'd definitely break his jaw the next time she saw him.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well there is it, part two. They're probably both super OOC, and I'm sorry about that! I'm trying, okay!  
I wasn't going to upload this for another day, but apparently my internet is going to be shut off for a week starting tomorrow, and I didn't want to wait that long. But you guys may have to wait a while for part three, I'm sorry!

Also, part one got _waaaaaay_ more traffic than I would have even imagined. Thank you to each and every one of you who took the time to read/follow/favourite, and especially review!

And with that I must leave, into the bleak and unforgiving void of life without internet. Please tell me what you think of this in a review, I'll be very grateful! (Please, no flames. I am so very delicate.. ;_;

Much love,  
DeerBones


End file.
